Gu Ya
Gu Ya is the first elder of the Gu Clan and a strong supporter of Gu Lan before her injury. He wished for nothing more then for her to recover as he considers her talent to be the greatest the clan has seen in the last hundred years. On the second night of the visit by the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects there were many sparring matches at the martial fields with most of the Gu Clan gathered there. Gu Bei had already gather a lot of attention for the amount of Spiritual Stones he spent at the auction, so when he showed up with the rarely seen Gu Lan everyone was surprised. Gu Ya was also excited when Gu Bei mentioned wanting to join the sparring matches.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister Gu Ya was pleasantly surprised when Gu Bei took down his first opponent, Gu Kuan, in a single strike. It was obvious that he had been concealing his strength and had now decided to reveal it.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger The second fight, against Gu Yun, was even more impressive. Gu Bei demonstrated a powerful understanding of sword intent and again, defeated his enemy in a single strike.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger Gu Ya then sent up the 3 fate Gu Bing to test him. While watching Gu Bei again win in a single strike, he recognized that Gu Bei had integrated with a god level growth rate demon spirit. Gu Ya declared that Gu Bei was now a successor candidate and that there will be an emergence meeting of the clans elders.【TDG】Chapter 327 – Successor’s Position At the meeting, the current patriarch, Gu Tianlong asked for the opinion of the elders as to what to do. The third elder, Gu Yu, declared that Gu Bei should be punished for breaking clan rules. Gu Ya then reminded Gu Yu that Gu Heng had also broken some clan rules. In the end, Gu Tianlong declared that Gu Bei will now be the first in-line successor. Though this was a little premature and surprised everyone, they agreed after he said that Gu Heng's character is dishonorable. This was his way of warning Gu Heng, as his underhanded method of poisoning Gu Lan had long been discovered. After many months of fighting between Gu Heng and Gu Bei and meeting is called to discusses the destruction of Gu Heng's Deity’s Lakes by Gu Bei. Since lakes had always been stolen before, never destroyed, this was a unique situation. After listening to both Gu Heng and Gu Bei's sides of the conflict, Gu Tianlong asked for the elder's opinions.【TDG】Chapter 413 – Hear Me Out Surprisingly, things quickly moved against Gu Heng, as two of the elders that had long supported him, Gu Bai and Gu Feng, switched sides. It was now clear to Gu Ya that his support in Gu Bei proved to be correct, as he was able to gain control of the elders on his own. In the end, Gu Bei was still fined 1.5 million spiritual stones for destroying the Deity's Lake, however Gu Heng was severely punished with thirty years "facing the wall" (reflect on his actions) for his dishonorable actions.In the translation it later says 150,000 however, this appears to be a mistake and it should be 1,500,000 million. Though Gu Yu tried to talk up for him, there was nothing he could do.【TDG】Chapter 414 – Betrayal right before the battle! Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Gu Clan